Foolish Games
by gargz
Summary: "She's not surprised when they end up in the hotel room together, watching each other strip off their clothes. When he said they've always had dangerous musical chemistry she knows it wasn't to brag or boost, it was just the truth." post 4x14 I DO


**Foolish Games **4x14

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...  
These foolish games are tearing me apart

She's not surprised when they end up in the hotel room together, watching each other strip off their clothes. When he said they've always had dangerous musical chemistry she knows it wasn't to brag or boost, it was just the truth.

She's aware that the lights are still on as she unzips her dress and pulls it off her arms until its in a pool around her feet. Her slip is almost like a second skin, tight and form fitting to her body. He's watching her every move but doesn't make at sound - his silence makes her feel even sexier, prettier, wanted.

She watches him undress, this bow tie, then his shirt and pants until he's left standing in just his shirt and boxers. He climbs in with his shirt still on and she can't help but feel her heart break just a little - he said he's been dieting but he still doesn't think his bodies good enough. She wants to tell him that she loves his body no matter what, that she doesn't find Brody's big arms and flat stomach sexy. His arms feel hard and uncomfortable when he puts them around her, she doesn't ever feel like she can just sink into him, like they fit together perfectly - not the way she does with Finn.

He kisses her, finally and she melts. Her body becomes undone and every hair on her body tingles at the sensation at the familiarity of his lips, what his taste does to her body. She rubs her nose against his chest and takes a deep breath - his smell is her favorite. A mix of old spice and man. Its sexy and familiar. He smells the same as he did when they were in High School and he kissed her that first time in the Auditorium. When they used to fool around on his bed when his mom wasn't home, the first time they made love, the second after he proposed to her and she accepted, the day he put her on the train and told her to surrender. It was all still there in that same smell.

She reaches for his shirt and pulls it off throwing it haphazardly across the room, next she's reaching for his boxes and suddenly he's rolled them so he's lying on top of her. Their chests pushed against each other. He's warm and soft and perfect too her. The warmth she feels from him is something she thought she'd never feel again. Its not like this with Brody - ever.

Finn's kissing up her neck and up to her ear, "does he know your weak spots," he whispers right before he licks the shell of her ear. She moans and tightens her hold on his body. He moves down further, kissing down the column of her neck to her shoulder and gently bits down right where they meet her body arc's into his. Finn chuckles, "I guess he never found that one either." He doesn't mean for it to come out so cocky, but he can't help but smirk at that boys lack of talent.

Rachel's body stiffens for a second before she pulls Finn's face up to hers, "stop talking about him - he's not the one I want to picture touching me right now." It comes out harsh and Finn's surprised by it but its quickly replaced with a smirk.

He reaches down between them and pulls her panties off and kicking off his boxers as well. He's rough but not too rough when he pushes her legs open and settles himself close to her. Rachel moans and tries to push her lower half into his, she's desperate for some sort of friction. He lines himself up with her and slowly sinks in -she's warm and soft and suddenly the cocky bravado they both came in with is replaced by an overwhelming serge of affection and love.

He's hard and soft and alway gentle. He keeps his pace slow, she can tell he plans to drag this out. Its been so long, months without feeling his body against her, his familiar smell no longer lingers on his old McKinley t-shirt she took all those months ago. The night she put on that shirt and realized it no longer smelt like him but now her favorite brand of detergent, was just one of the many she prayed he'd come home - where ever home was.

She wants it to last as long as he does but she can't keep this pace up - she needs more….more everything. She arc's her back and rolls them over. He's surprised by her strength but she just smirks down at him, her hair cascading over his face. Tunnel vision is all he see's as her hair curtains them. "Dance classes have given me much more body strength."

"I've noticed." He says as he runs his hands over her thighs and around to her butt where he gives her a firm squeeze, before traveling up her stomach and cupping her breasts. She moans and grinds down on him. Its enough to pull focus to what they were previously doing.

She keeps her hands on his chest and slowly rises and falls on his lower body, the control she feels spurs her on to ride him a little harder and a little faster. She can tell from his face that he's close to losing control but before she can change her pace again he's suddenly sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

They're sitting face to face, contacted at their centers, her legs wrapped around his waste. "I plan for this to last all night so slow down." He says articulating his point but thrusting up hard just as she settles down. The move forces her body flush against his again and their lips are attached, slowly battling. All movement stops and they sit there intwined just kissing and sucking before Finn shifts and Rachel's on her back again.

This time they take it slow, he forces little movement between them, slow deep thrusts are all he gives. She runs her hands down his back and can feel the sweat that's pooling on his lower back. He lays his forehead against her's, staring into each others eyes they both can read it, the love, the desire….the hurt.

"Let go, Rachel." He grunts against her. One final thrust and they're both falling over the edge. She won't let him move from on top of her, even though he warns her he's going to crush her.

"Just stay here, a little bit longer."

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning - she's gone. He's hurt but not surprised, at least not really. She's running because she's scared, because in New York Brody doesn't force her to admit to her feelings. Its bullshit and he hates Brody even more for it, for giving himself an easy way out. And he hates Rachel a little bit too, for thinking that's the kind of relationship she deserves.

They keep in touch, just text messages every couple of days. Nothing special just the pleasantries and every once and a while he'll ask for some advice for songs or how to deal with things with Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury. They don't talk about their night together - really there is nothing to talk about - their bodies did all the talking. So much so, that a month after she's gone back to New York he get's a phone call from Rachel crying telling him that she thinks she's pregnant. He's freaked out and suddenly everything that happened with him in Quinn sophomore year comes rolling back in.

He's upset again when she tells him there is also a possibility its Brody's - he kicks a chair when she tells him. Its his go to move when he's pissed. But the sound of her crying is enough for him to cool down. She tells him that Brody didn't take it very well and he took off and she hasn't heard from him in a couple days. Suddenly he feels better - not because she's possibly pregnant or because Brody might be the father too, but because he knows he's never run from a situation like this, he'd do the right thing and he'd be a man. He reassures her that he's there for what ever she needs. At 2am that night he gets a text, "false alarm I got my period. Everything's good now."

He hardly thinks everything's good but he's still relieved she's not pregnant, her career is too important to give up right now.

McKinley goes on March break for a week and he doesn't know why or what he's thinking but he's boarding a plane to New York the moment the bell rings signaling the end of the week and the beginning of break. He doesn't tell anyone he's coming, just shows up 5 hours later. Kurt's happy to see him, Santana's surprised but gives him a wink and whispers in his ear that she totally know's what he's doing. Rachel's surprised but happy to see him and can't help but smirk when she wraps her body around his in a hug. Brody looks pissed but he could care less about him.

They spend the rest of the night talking and laughing, Brody sitting to side fuming and ignoring their general conversation. At 2 he excuses himself.

"I'm going to be, you coming?" He says to Rachel

"No you go ahead I'm going to stay up a little longer." Rachel throws over her shoulder before turing back to Finn. He see's Brody roll his eyes and stalk off to the bedroom.

They give him the couch to sleep on for the week, which he's fine with. He wakes up to the smell of breakfast being made and coffee brewing. He uses the washroom and when he walks into the kitchen he see's Santana at the stove cooking, Kurt's reading the paper and pointedly ignoring Brody who's once again shirtless at the table. Rachel gives him a big smile and without even thinking about it he leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning." He smiles and kisses her one more time before moving over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. The kitchen is suddenly dead silent and the scratching of a chair being pushed back forcefully pulls focus to what he just did.

"What the hell man!" Finn turns around to see Brody staring at him, clearly pissed.

"What the hell, what?"

"You just kissed my girl….right in front of me!" Brody yells accusingly at Finn who just shrugs his shoulders.

"She's not your girl." He doesn't mean for it to come out sounding cocky, but it was the truth. Rachel's eyes go even wider and she's looking at Finn trying to figure out what he's doing.

"What do you mean she's not my girl? We live together, we sleep in the same bed."

Finn stands up taller looking Brody right in the eyes, "No, you're in an open and mature relationship - according to Rachel. Which means she can kiss who ever she wants. Is that not what you said to me at the wedding?" He says looking at Rachel. He doesn't mean to put her on the spot.

Rachel's quiet for a moment before she turns to Brody, "we did agree that we weren't putting a label on this," She says pointing between herself and him.

Brody huffs clearly defeated. "Whatever. I'm leaving, I'll be at a buddies - text me when he leaves." He points to Finn before stalking into the room and emerging a few minutes later with a suitcase. He's gone with the slamming of the door echoing throwing the apartment.

"That wasn't very nice." Rachel says as Finn sits down in front of her.

"Yeah well I thought that's what you were into now, not nice guys." He doesn't mean for it sound so bitter but it does. A look of hurt crosses over her face before she excuses herself and retreats into her bedroom.

"Ow what was that for." Finn says holding the back of his head and turning towards Santana who is standing behind him with a wooden spoon in her hand, clearly the culprit that's making his head ache.

"You're an idiot you know that. You just showed Rachel how ridiculous it is that she's in some bullshit 'open' relationship, why would you turn around and be an ass to her." Finn just sighs and makes his way to Rachel's bedroom.

She's sitting on the floor, her back against her bed - she's holding something grey in her hands. He sits down beside her, close enough that their arms brush.

"This was the only thing I had in my suitcase the day we were supposed to get married. After the reception and when we got back to our room I was going to surprise you in your shirt - only your shirt." She puts it in his hands. " but then you put me on that train, and for that day that I had to wait for my dads to show up, this was the only thing in my suitcase I could wear."

He opens up the t-shirt and sees that its his old McKinley football t-shirt, its so faded you can barely make out the print that was once on it and so warn that the material almost feels like silk. "It smelt like you for about two weeks and then one day the smell was just gone, your smell."

They're both quiet, Finn can't take his eyes off the t-shirt and he can't help but replay that day at the train station over and over in his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to sound like just a jackass, I just….I just hate that guy and…." Finn huffs frustrated.

"I know. I'm sorry too." She's looking down at her hands, meeting his eyes will only bring tears to hers. She feels him shift and when she looks up he's taking off his white shirt and pulling the grey, faded on over his head. It's a little bit snug but still fits, hugging all of her favorite parts of his body - his chest and arms. He just smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her body into his.

They decide to spend the day walking around New York city, maybe skating, maybe a show - they have the time to do it all. She watches him pull a sweater over the t-shirt before putting on his jeans and jacket. She blushes when he sends her a wink and already the day feels 100 times better.

* * *

What he felt about New York when he came to see her after getting out of the army, he doesn't feel anymore. The cities big but its filled with lots of possibilities. There's millions of people - all of which have their own story, their own struggles, their own dreams. It doesn't feel that big or lonely or like its moving too fast anymore. He's walking hand in hand with the one and only girl he loves and its feels so right. He doesn't think about Brody or that at the end of the week he'll be gone, back to his life in Lima. New York forces you to live in the moment, Rachel always tells him to live in the moment and he is and it feels amazing.

After spending all day walking around New York they make it back to the apartment and have a nice family dinner with his brother and Santana, before the night turns into another session of walking down memory lane. They go throw 3 bottles of wine before Kurt begs off and Santana stumbles her way to her room. He follows Rachel into her room, he watches her get ready for bed.

He's standing in front of her when he pulls the t-shirt that he wore all day over his head and hands it too her, "here this should do." He's smiling at her but she can't keep her eyes off his chest. He doesn't know why he does it or the sudden confidence that overcame him, but he doesn't shy away from her stare.

"Do you…do you want to stay with…me tonight?" She's hesitant but hopeful.

He looks at her a smiles softly, " I can't….I can't be in this room knowing that he….that he sleeps beside you every night and…." She shakes her head cutting him off, she gets it. He does kiss her lightly on the lips before retreating to the couch for the night.

A couple hours later his blankets are being lifted and a body is snuggled up to him. He opens his eyes and see's Rachel smiling up at him softly, he chuckles and puts his arm around her, pulling her body closer. His trails his hand down her back and over her butt, the t-shirt she's wearing riding up until his hand is running back and forth over bare skin.

"Hi" he whispers sleep very evident on his voice.

"Hi back." she chuckles, leaning up and kissing the underside of his jaw and then down his neck and across his collarbone.

"I'm sleeping Rachel." He says as his hand grips her tight a little tighter.

"Yeah well I'm naked under this t-shirt." He groans and pushes his pelvis into her and she moans back burring her face in his chest.

"We can't."

"Why not? I'm on the pill now." He groans again, this time opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"It's not about that. It's about the fact that I want to be with you, only you. I don't want to share you. But nothings changed, I told you we were endgame and you still ran away. And you're still with him." He shifts so he doesn't have to look at her. She doesn't say anything after that, neither does he. She wraps herself around him tighter and that's how they fall asleep.

The next morning he wakes up just as she's walking out of her room - she's dressed in black thin leggings and very short tight black shorts with a flowy top hanging off one shoulder. She starts doing some light stretches when Finn comes up behind her running his hands down her sides and over her short covered butt.

He leans down to her ear, "remind to thank the teacher that's teaching you all these sexy dance moves."

Rachel laughs and pushes him away, "You can thank her right now if you want, I have a dance class. You wanna come?"

He gets to spend the next couple of hours watching her work hard on her craft - dance was never her strong point and he doesn't honestly see why she has to take the class, her vocal talent is all she really needs - but she explained that its part of courses that are mandatory. She warns him before the class that her teacher doesn't like her and she might pick on her and call her names. She warns him to just let it go, she can handle it and truthfully it doesn't even bug her anymore.

Cassie is quick to call out Rachel claiming that she's showing off for her 'audience', Rachel just shrugs her shoulders and sends a smile to Finn who waves back. He doesn't think its fair the way Cassie is always calling out Rachel but he's proud of the way she's handling it. There's 20 minutes of class left when the next class of students start to enter the room. He and Brody see each other at the same time and Finn inwardly groans at having to deal with this guy.

"You're still here."

"Yup." He really doesn't want to bother with this guy right now - his week has been absolutely perfect up until now.

"You know what's going to happen when you're gone right." Brody pushes. He doesn't wait for Finn to answer him. "The moment you're gone I'm back. I'm back to eating dinner with Rachel, cuddling on the couch, kissing her. I'm back to sleeping next to her night and even better the that I'm back to watching her moan my name as I'm giving it to her nice and….." His sentence goes unfinished as he lands on the floor crying out in pain.

He's not even sure what happened, one minute he's listening to Brody ramble on, the next he's raising his fist and punching him square in the face. He doesn't even register the pain in his hand before he's swept away by Rachel. He keeps telling her he's fine all the way back to the apartment.

The moment he enters it he throws his jacket on the chair and rips off his sweater - he's in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when Rachel reaches out placing her hands on top of his. He's shaking in anger, his hand his throbbing and he can't keep his mind still.

"Hey what was that about. Finn listen to me." She's pleading with him.

He's sitting on the chair with his head in hands trying to keep his mind clear but Brody's words won't stop replaying in his head. Suddenly he gets up, almost knocking Rachel to the floor.

"I have to go…I should go." He starts grabbing his clothes and shoving them into his suitcase

"what…what do you mean you have to go - you have a couple more days." Rachel asks. "Finn what happened? What did Brody say to you?" She's practically pleading with him.

She has to physically stand between him and his suitcase for him to stop and see her. She has a determined look on her face, one that he knows means she won't give up. He can also see fear and hurt and its a look he doesn't want to be seeing.

"Finn please tell me, what did he say too you."

"Nothing its nothing…..he just…" He's quiet for a moment.

"When I leave, when I get back on that plane to Lima - he's back here. He's going to be back to sitting at your table with no shirt and cuddling with you on the couch and sleeping in your bed and….and touching you…and I just can't deal with that, okay?"

Rachel's quiet, not sure what too say. To be truthful she hasn't been really thinking about what comes after Finn leaves, she rather just think about the time they have together now.

"I know coming here was a mistake, I know none of this changes anything, I'm still in Lima and you're here living your amazing new life here. I know I can't compete with that - with him." He's not even anger anymore, just defeated.

"Finn I'm sorry I…." She doesn't get to finish her sentence. Finn just shakes his head and pulls her down to the couch beside him. He wraps his arm around and pulls her close. He presses a kiss to her neck and tells her that he just needs time to figure some stuff out. She tells him she'll be her room if he needs anything.

He's sitting in silence on the couch for 15 minutes before he hears a crash and something falling to the floor in Rachel's room. When he walks in he notices all the sheets from the bed are ripped off in a pile on the floor and she's attempting to flip her mattress.

"Rach what are you doing?" He asks walking fully into her room to asses the damage.

She's huffing trying to get a good grip on the mattress, "I'm flipping my mattress over."

"Yeah I got that, why?"

She drops the mattress down, clearly too big for her to life on her own, "You said you couldn't stay here because of Brody." She looks up at him. "I know this won't solve everything so I'm flipping the mattress and changing the sheets. I threw all his stuff into bags and put it away. You only have a few more days here, we only have a little bit of time left and I want to spend all of your time left together - even at night."

Its a temporary solution that doesn't solve anything, she can't just flip something over and expect it to suddenly be different - but he appreciates her effort and he accepts it. He doesn't say anything except for nodding his head before he moves to the other side of the bed and instructs her on how to flip the mattress. Once its done she grabs new sheets from her closet, so new that they're still in the package. Together in silence they make the bed and when they're done she reaches into her night stand and pulls out a picture frame. He sees that its the picture of them at the dinosaur prom last year, the picture makes him laugh and he can't help but remember how perfect that night was.

"Is this okay?" She finally speaks.

"Its perfect." He says sitting down at the foot of the bed. He smiles up at her softly watching as she nervously plays with the hem of her shirt.

He reaches out and pulls her so that she's standing between his legs. "You didn't have to do this you know?" He whispers.

"I know, but I wanted too. I'm selfish and I want you near me." She shrugs.

"Yeah?" He says as he trails his hands over her legs, up over her butt and up her back, slowly pulling her in closer.

"yeah." She smirks back pushing her torso against his. Leaning down she places a small kiss on his lips before bringing her hands up his neck and into his hair. They kiss a little longer before Rachel starts to slowly unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders.

They spend their time undressing, he takes off something and the she does. They go back and forth before they're both naked and then Finn's climbing over her body and settling between her legs. They make love, for real this time. There's no teasing or talking, just body against body. They spend the whole night alternating between making love and talking until eventually they can't keep their eyes open anymore.

The rest of his time in the city flies until suddenly he's leaving. He wakes up that morning wrapped around Rachel. She's lying on her back and he's practically covering her body with his, they're both sharing the same pillow and when he opens his eyes he's met with her face. Gentle, light kisses and she's squirming beneath him. He kisses her softly trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"Morning." He whispers. Rachel just groans and buries herself a little further into his body.

"Time to wake up Rachel." She refuses to open her eyes and he chuckles at her determination to remain asleep. "I have to leave in a couple hours." Her eyes snap open and he can instantly see the sadness in her eyes and he knows that it matches his.

They spend the next couple of hours packing and just lounging around the house with Kurt and Santana. At 12 o'clock he calls a cab to pick him up. Rachel goes to grab a jacket and her purse. He's saying his final goodbyes to Kurt and Santana when he tells her to stay, that he doesn't want her to come to the airport.

"Its just…I don't want to say goodbye to you okay? I don't want it to feel like it did when I say goodbye last summer." She's crying as he pulls her into his chest.

"This is not a sad goodbye - its just a goodbye." She nods her head and he knows that she gets it.

He kisses her hard when the cab arrives, and then he kisses her like he's never going to see her again and then he kisses her like he loves her and it feels right. There are no promises of I'll see you soon or I'll be back. Its just a goodbye because the rest doesn't need to be said.

* * *

He's home for 3 days when he gets a text from Santana, "I don't know what you said to her but she just kicked Brody to the curb." He doesn't reply back and he doesn't call Rachel. He just lets things be because for now he can't change where he is or what he's doing and he knows she understands. But he meant it when he said they were endgame and he thinks now more then ever she believes him.

* * *

**The end is meh…but the point is there.**

**Not my characters and all that. **


End file.
